User talk:Marcopolo47/archive 16
}} }} }} FIRST SPAM :D --- -- (s)talkpage 20:03, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Wow, before I even got a chance to add the menus on. ggviper-- (Talk) ( ) 20:04, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :: Uber leet spamming skeezlz (and moar coolness, yay :P ) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:05, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Ja. Congrats on getting back on the Original Cool Peoplestm list-- (Talk) ( ) 20:06, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Woot, /me feels honored --- -- (s)talkpage 20:08, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yayy, i'm late! (and forgot to save, edit conflict for sure!) RT | Talk 20:08, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::Lol, seventh. :P Lord Belar 22:08, 8 January 2008 (UTC) YW Phix'd your Archive boxes! =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:56, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Danke je!-- (Talk) ( ) 19:45, 9 January 2008 (UTC) GW:REDIRECT actually, you /phail again, because GW:REDIRECT lists "plurals for stackable items" as an allowed redirect. prwnd twice in a few minutes marco --Shadowcrest 23:00, 9 January 2008 (UTC) What does this mean? I looked at my watch list and it says something like (+1,252) followed by other info on pages that have been edited that I am currently watching. Which are the numbers for or representing? Anemos 02:44, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Haha ironic i asked him that too. It means like you ADDED (+) to a page or you Subtract (-) from a page.-- (talk) 03:40, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Same thing happens on Recent Changes, specifically, that's how many characters were added or removed from the page. (Add 2 letters, it will show +2) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:45, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, I thought those numbers were individual tracking numbers but I expected too much of Marco. Well, I don't blame him, what, with his pregnancy and all. image:anemos1.png Anemos 21:50, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Wait, what?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:52, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: Marco Pregnant? Marco what have you been keeping a secret from us?-- (talk) 23:15, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Who's the father? :P Lord Belar 00:57, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::lol! ah, we're so mean to marco, lol --Shadowcrest 00:59, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Interesting? Look at the top of your page, and your talk page has now been turned into a history. Revert it to this revision when you've seen it, but its quite interesting that somone has managed to turn pages into History Pages. We need to stop it? It just happened to Cathederal of Flames's page. Odd eh? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:31, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :I reverted, it was linking to... goodnes knows what RT | Talk 17:58, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::wasnt linking to anything. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:59, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::It had that thing when you clicked anywhere it went to a .jpg file RT | Talk 18:02, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Really? Didnt happen to me.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:07, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Browser? RT | Talk 18:08, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::FF/Aol comfined. =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:09, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm on FF (Gekko) RT | Talk 18:10, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That happened on Entropy's page too, and when I clicked anywhere, it would link to something... well, disturbing. Using Firefox here... --- -- (s)talkpage 18:44, 10 January 2008 (UTC) He shouldn't have deleted my page. Very childish. :I'm sorry, can you please be more specific about which page you are talking about? I assumed it was your userpage, but no deleted revisions showed up.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:08, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Probably one of those projects, imo. --Shadowcrest 20:10, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::its one of the revisions of your page- I added the code, not realising that It'd turn your page into a link. Luckily, their crappy coding is no match for my ownage-- Okay, my Internet provider blocks links like that.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:11, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::So you vandalised my page. Thanks, warwick...-- (Talk) ( ) 20:11, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I didnt mean to! O_o.. I removed it! Well, viper did, but i didnt realise what it did.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:12, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I can always count on the handy Warwick... -- (Talk) ( ) 20:13, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::uhu. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:15, 10 January 2008 (UTC) lol Now to learn how to make my own userboxes :P--Norrukki 20:35, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Go here. Please don't break NPA when you make them --Gimmethegepgun 20:37, 10 January 2008 (UTC) BTW Warw stole the guestbook off me, which in turn was stolen from you RT | Talk 22:31, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Dzabel's If you own that hornbow, are you selling? Jennalee 03:15, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Sure, name the price.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:18, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Uh, dunno - would 3k do given stats etc? :P Jennalee 12:46, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::I pay 4k :D --- -- (s)talkpage 15:06, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::: :( Jennalee 18:26, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I still needa pay you back somehow, Jennalee ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:27, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::3K's fine. IGN: Gradion the Pyro-- (Talk) ( ) 19:52, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Bad Spam - Link to Gross Images It has happened again to Talk:Diamond Aegis. Thought you should know. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 16:18, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Interwiki Link Here You mention about the interwiki links, do I have to do anything special to get the monobook thing so I can get that too? [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] (Talk) 23:53, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes, all you have to do, is copy the code from here and paste it here, and it should be working.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:56, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::It worked! [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] (Talk) 23:58, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::Cool!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:58, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Now you need to figure out how to get GW And GW2W links on GWW, and GW and GWW on GW2W EDIT: Forgot to sign [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] (Talk) 00:00, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Go here and click your new GWW tab, then copy that info to your own GWW javascript page. Probably the same with GW2W [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:11, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I have my own coding for each website, all under User:Marcopolo47/monobook.js -- (Talk) ( ) 00:15, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, just click the link, click the wiki-switch, and copy to your own wiki-switched page. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:23, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :I know have it set up on each wiki =D [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] (Talk) 00:33, 14 January 2008 (UTC) bans make sure you fill in the reason when u ban someone because the banned party will see that when they try to edit and it helps everyone see stuff in recent changes and the logs. ty. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:55, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :My b. Been getting lazy with tht lately. Although most should probably know why they're banned >.> -- (Talk) ( ) 03:38, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::Nature VS Nurture Lost-Blue 03:39, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::You confuse me. ;) -- (Talk) ( ) 03:40, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::: Your welcome, :o and I'm not always confsuing, only when I tend to confuse myself over who is it that I am trying to confuse by confusing me.